<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>senses working overtime by BipolarBaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276068">senses working overtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarBaby/pseuds/BipolarBaby'>BipolarBaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiny Meat Gang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy to Sad, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Sad Ending, Senses, Strangers to Lovers, also i tagged spock but he is only mentioned once, five senses, no proofread we die like women, will i ever write a happy fic? who's to say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarBaby/pseuds/BipolarBaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel's entire experience with Cody.</p><p>(aka the first time and last time Noel experiences the 5 senses with Cody)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Ko &amp; Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>senses working overtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi it's me again, back at it with the mediocre angst fics</p><p>classic rpf disclaimer; if you show this to anyone involved with this fic, i will Personally make you lick my ass :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Noel saw Cody, it wasn’t a huge explosion of feelings. It was a glance in his general direction, and seeing his smile made him stand out amongst the crowd of drunk adults grinding on each other. He didn’t feel anything other than a small twinge of intrigue, but it was more than he had felt in awhile.</p><p>When Noel heard Cody’s voice, it was loud and bright. Spock introduced them a few days after the night at the club, and he recognized the dazzling grin without hesitation. Cody introduced himself and cracked jokes that made Noel genuinely laugh. The conversation was about everything and nothing all at once, and nothing felt more genuine than that moment.</p><p>Eventually, Noel finally felt something different when he made contact with Cody. What was once just a casual hug goodbye became an almost-too-long embrace, leaving both of their cheeks twinge pink. He couldn’t tell when the blooming in his heart began, but it only grew as time passed, and their connection grew stronger.</p><p>Cody’s smell was almost intoxicating. He’d begun to leave random shirts or hoodies around Noel’s apartment after long nights of editing or smoking. Noel would make fun of Cody for ‘leaving him to do his laundry’, but it got to the point where Noel was wearing the hoodies to bed, basking in the scent of laundry detergent and sweat and deodorant and Cody.</p><p>Noel finally worked up the courage to kiss Cody after a long night of drinking and smoking. He tasted like bourbon and mint and something that made Noel think of fond summer memories. Tasting the sweat on his skin after a passionate night, kissing every part of his body before the next morning when he was sure Cody would freak out.</p><p>(Cody didn’t.)</p><p>==</p><p>The last thing Noel remembers tasting was the bitterness in his mouth after spilling foul words and meaningless insults.</p><p>The angry, loveless sex smelled like sweat - nothing more.</p><p>Noel touched Cody for the last time when he was pushing him out of their apartment.</p><p>Cody’s last words to him were spiteful, angry, cold. Noel knew he meant it.</p><p>The last time Noel saw Cody was when he walked away from the life they had built together, watching the man move without any hesitation. Noel was left wondering when the spark had died between them, and found he was as empty as he was before he met Cody.<br/>
Maybe it was always meant to be this way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you could leave a comment,,,, my serotonin levels would increase immensely</p><p>edit; ive never had this many compliments on anything before, ever, so thank you and now i am inspired to write even SADDER things :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>